Azul y rosa
by Yuichiro
Summary: La vida siempre puede dar giros inesperados, y Amy Rose esta a punto de descubrirlo cuando un Erizo azul entre en su vida de golpe, vera coasa y personas que no vio antes, todo por la aparicion de este Erizo en su ya tranquila, rutinaria sufrida vida escolar Historia 100% Sonamy, con las parejas de CreamxTails, CosmoxOc, ShadowxMaria, KnuclesxRouge y muchas más.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, estoy aquí para publicar una historia bastante cliché y nostálgica pues es sobre Sonic the Hedgehog nuestro erizo favorito, no hay mucho que decir sobre esto, solo que esta historia fue escrita por mi hermanita y editada por mí para que se pudiera leer un poco mejor, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios_**

 ** _Primer día parte 1: Desconocido_**

(Narra Amy)

Me desperté por el ruido del despertador, algo muy malo para mí porque hoy es mi primer día de instituto, me bañe y en 30 minutos ya estaba arreglada para ir al instituto, baje y mama ya estaba abajo sirviendo el desayuno.

Amy: Hola mama buenos días

Mama A: Buenos días Amelia

Amy: ¡Mama te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Amelia! ¬ - ¬

Mi mama Aria Rose, yo soy Amelia Rose, pero todos me dicen Amy, papa murió cuando yo tenía 10 años, ahora tengo 16, asisto al instituto Mobius, estoy en 1 de preparatoria, hoy empiezan las clases, por lo que no sé qué me espera en la escuela.

(Normal Pov's)

Amy iba corriendo, muy distraída, se la había hecho muy tarde, no se fijaba por donde iba, por lo que no vio que al doblar en una esquina no alcanzo frenar y termino chocando con alguien, ya en el suelo un poco desorientada, vio como la persona frente a ella ya estaba de pie y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

¿?: ¿Está bien?

Amy: Si perdona, fue mi culpa.

¿?: No, fue mi culpa, no te preocupes.

El chico iba vestido con un uniforme similar al de Amy, solo que por razones obvias, él tenía un pantalón en lugar de una falda, su cabello era azul marino, con unos ojos verde jade.

¿?: Perdona, pero, ¿sabes dónde está el instituto Mobius?

Amy: si el instituto queda unas… cuatro cuadras más adelante

¿?: Gracias ¿por cierto, sabes qué hora es?

Amy: claro son las 7:50

¿?: ¡OH POR CAOS, VOY TARDE! (sale corriendo, pero se detiene, regresa, toma dde las mano a Amy) gracias por todo (vuelve a salir corriendo dejando a amy embobada)

3…2…1… reacción de Amy

Amy: ¡YO TAMBIEN VOY TARDE! (Grito empezando a correr)

Luego de su olímpica carrera, de algún modo Amy logro llegar a tiempo al instituto, logro entrar al salón donde como ya estaba acostumbrada, nadie la saludo, sus únicas amigas estaban en otro salón, Amy estaba en una clase diferente, por sus notas y buen como comportamiento, obviamente esa clase nadie le hablaba a Amy ya que hay era donde estaban los hijos de familias adineradas y con conexiones en la escuela, Amy había entrado gracias a una beca, y actualmente tenía el puesto de la mejor estudiante del instituto, Amy aún estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando entro el profesor, y como todos los años les dijo que debían trabajar en parejas todo el año.

Amy: (pensando) otro año más de estar sola.

En el salón de amy había 21 alumnos, por eso ella siempre quedaba sola.

Profesor: Por cierto alumnos, este año tenemos un nuevo estudiante, sean buenos con él, pasa adelante.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico, de cabellos azules marino.

¿?: Hola mucho gusto, soy Sonic the Hedgehog, es un gusto conocerlos a todos (dijo con una sonrisa)

Profesor: Bien, pues siéntate junto a la señorita rose, ella será tu compañera por el resto del año, así que espero que se lleven bien.

Sonic: Claro profesor (dijo Sonic para voltear a ver a el asiento que le indicó el profesor, se sorprendió al ver a la chica que lo había ayudado en la mañana, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a de sorpresa por una sonrisa, y camino hasta su asiento y se sentó junto amy)

Profesor: Clase hoy tendremos una prueba diagnóstico, así que saquen lo necesario.

Luego de eso, y las quejas de prácticamente toda la clase, el profesor repartió las hojas, Sonic estaba que moría de los nervios, pues nunca había sido bueno en los estudio, amy por su parte estaba resolviendo su prueba bastante tranquila, una vez todos terminaron, el profesor retiro las pruebas, luego de eso sonó el timbre, Sonic estaba a punto de hablar con amy hasta que…

Sonic: Disculpa, yo… (Lo interrumpen)

Primer día Parte 2: Conociéndonos

Aclaraciones:

Sonic, Amy y todos los demas son erizos, zorros, conejos, ect ect... solo que aqui usan ropa, y continuemos con la historia:

van al instituto, Sonic no conoce a nadie, solo a amy

Sonic: Disculpa, yo… (Lo interrumpen)

¿?: Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sally Acorn, eres Sonic verdad (Sally trataba de captar la atención de Sonic, pero este solo estaba viendo detrás de ella a la eriza rosa con la que de verdad quería hablar) ¿hola ahí alguien hay? (dijo Sally ya un poco molesta porque Sonic la ignoraba) ¿Qué es tan importante como para que no me estés escuchando? (pregunto, Sonic solo movió mas su cabeza para ver mejor a amy, Sally al darse cuenta de eso, solo digamos que no le agrado mucho)

Sonic: Perdón, ¿podrías moverte? (le pregunto amablemente)

Sally: ¡ME ESTAS IGNORANDO POR ELLA! (Grito Sally muy molesta) POR SI NO LO SABES, ELLA UNA CHICA DE POCA CLASE Y BAJA CATEGORIA.

Amy no quería seguir escuchando, ahora sería peor pues su compañero se encargaría de molestarla todo el año en lugar de estar sola, sin querer escuchar más, salió del salón, esperando que al menos pudiera verse con sus amigas antes de que se terminara el descanso.

(Amy Pov's)

Genial, ahora todo será per que en años anteriores, ahora en lugar de estar sola en clase, voy a tener a un chico rico molestándome, por lo menos espero que las chicas estén por aquí cerca-

Amy: este va a ser un largo año.

Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, una estela azul paso a su lado, y cuando vio al frente se topó con Sonic.

Sonic: Hasta que por fin te encuentro (dijo cansando), no sabía por dónde te fuiste y tuve que recorrer la escuela para dar contigo.

Amy: E-espera, ¿dijiste que recorriste la escuela buscándome? (el asintió) y bien ¿qué es lo que quieres? (pregunto)

Sonic: Quería saber, ¿si podías guiarme por la escuela? Mientras te buscaba me perdí varias veces (apenado con las manos en la cabeza)

Amy: Perdón, pero ¿porque no le pides a Sally que te ayude? (enojada)

Sonic: ¿Por qué debería pedírselo a esa molestia? (fastidiado) ¬_¬

Amy: ¿Qué dijiste? (sorprendida) °-°

Sonic: Que es una molestia, ¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciar a la gente que trabajo duro para estar en esta escuela así?

Amy: ¿A qué te refieres? (curiosa)

Sonic: Veras…

Flash Back

Sonic: ¿A qué te refieres con, "poca clase" y "Baja categoría"? (molesto)

Sally: Esa chica, es una pobretona, solo está en esta escuela por ser una cerebrito, no tiene el nivel para estar con nosotros, no sé porque mi abuelo la dejo entrar siendo tan poco cosa.

Sonic: Así que, ¿eso es lo que piensas de ella? (muy molesto)

Sally: Por supuesto, ¿Qué tiene de malo decirle lo que es?

Sonic: PARA TU INFORMACION, YO TAMBIEN SOY DE "BAJA CATEGORIA" PUES YO TAMBIEN ESTOY AQUÍ POR UNA BECA, TAMPOCO SOY RICO (muy, pero muy enfadado) así que si me disculpas me largo de aquí (más calmado) adiós (se va)

Fin del flash back

Sonic: y eso fue lo que paso

Amy: Ok… Espera, ¿también estas becado?

Sonic: Si, solo que mi beca es deportiva, nunca he sido bueno en los estudios (apenado) pero soy el mejor en baloncesto, soccer, tenis, futbol americano, atletismo, escalar, carreras de obstáculos.

Amy: Increíble, de seguro eres un gran corredor (el asintió) también debes saber nada muy bien con todo ese talento (Sonic trago duro y se puso nervioso) espera, acaso, ¿No sabes nadar?

Sonic: ¿Qué tonterías dices? (muy nervioso) y-yo soy m-muy bueno na-nadando.

Amy: no tienes ni idea de cómo nadar ¿verdad? (seria) -_-

Sonic: n-no (deprimido) T-T

Amy: tranquilo nadie es perfecto (sonriendo y soltando una pequeña risa)

Sonic: ¡no te rías! TT-TT

Amy: pero si no me estoy riendo W

Sonic: como que no, si mis ojitos no mienten.

Amy al final se rindió y soltó una gran carcajada, Sonic primero la vio molesto pero luego se puso a reír igual que ella, los 2 se estaban riendo hasta que sonó el timbre de regreso a clases, ambos iban charlando muy animadamente camino al salón, una vez dentro ambos se sentaron, y poco después llego el profesor dando inicio a la siguiente clase. Ya en clase, amy haciendo honor a su título de la mejor de la escuela estaba prestando atención a la clase, hasta que Sonic la interrumpió lanzándole un papelito, al abrirlo, amy vio que tena algo escrito.

Sonic: Por cierto, ¿hay algo más que te guste? A parte, bueno… de estudiar.

Ella también le lanzo un papelito.

Amy: Me encanta la música, el arte, también me gusta pasear por la ciudad al Salir de la escuela, como olvidarme de cocinar, Y ¿a ti que te gusta? A parte de los deportes, y tu grandioso amor por el nado.

Sonic: Jaja, muy graciosa, bueno, también me encanta la música, pero a diferencia de ti el arte me parece aburrido, al menos verlo, adoro correr, y no me gusta tanto cocinar, pero adoro comer, y también me gusta mucho dibujar.

Amy: Vaya, eres increíble.

Sonic: No más que tú, por cierto, sé que suena extraño, pero, ¿Sabes dónde quedan los edificios residenciales?, llegue hoy a la ciudad, y me perdí un montón de veces.

Amy: ¿Y tus cosas?

Sonic: Las enviaron al departamento, pero no sé cómo llegar al lugar.

Amy: No te preocupes, si te interesa, hoy te puedo enseñar la ciudad, los lugares más resaltantes, para que no te pierdas por lo menos, ¿Qué me dices?

Antes de que Sonic pudiera darle su respuesta a amy, el profesor los interrumpió.

Profesor: Señor Sonic, ya que esta tan entretenido pasando papelitos, ¿podría decirle a la clase, que es lo que está escribiendo, que es tan importante como para no prestar atención?

Sonic: Preferiría que no, ¿no hay otra opción?

Profesor: Lea el papelito (en voz alta)

Todos voltearon a ver a Sonic.

Sonic: Ok, (leyendo) Claro, me encantaría salir contigo, es una cita.

Cabe decir que el salón se volvió un desastre, pues, las chicas (Sally) estaban que explotaban de rabia, mientras que los chicos no podían creer que el nuevo ya había conseguido una cita con la chica más retraída del instituto, todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso el profesor, pues nunca espero que la mejor alumna del instituto invitaría a una cita a un chico al que acababa de conocer.

Profesor: Bien, ya puede sentarse (shockeado)

Luego de eso, el profesor volvió a dar la clase, solo que ahora nadie prestaba atención, todas las chica, miraban a amy con sed de sangre, los chicos veían a Sonic asombrados, y los último 2… bueno, estaba que morían de los nervios, el timbre sonó y cuando Sonic se disponía a hablar con amy, 2 chicas entraron corriendo, tomaron a amy de los brazos y la sacaron del salón a una velocidad similar a la de Sonic, dejando al chico parado con la palabra en la boca.

Con las chica que ya habían dejado de arrastrar a amy, se pudo ver a una eriza rubia, de ojos azules, y una murciélago albina de ojos negros, las amigas de amy, maría y rouge, cada una correspondientemente.

Rouge: hay cariño no nos habías contado que ya tenías novio.

María: ¡cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! (Emocionada) w

Amy: pri-primero yo n-no… e-él no es mi n-novio, apenas y somos amigos (sonrojada) °/°

Sonic: hoye eso me ofende

Rouge: así que él es tu novio (susurrando), un gusto mi nombre es rouge the Bat y ella es María the Hedgehog, tú debes ser Sonic ¿verdad?

Sonic: si yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog, y… ¿de que estaban hablando?

Amy: no, y-yo, nosotros no estábamos hablando de nada, e-es decir qu-que (idea) oye Sonic que tal si te presento a mis otras amigas (un poco mas tranquila)

Sonic: Claro, porque no (olvidando la conversación anterior)

María: muy bien, nuestro salón esta por aquí (señalando a un salón del pasillo)

Rouge: voy con ustedes

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a donde maría había señalado, se detuvieron junto a una puerta, maría abrió la puerta dejando ver un completo desastre, sillas volando, al igual que papelitos ensalivados, chicos sobre las mesas, excepto por un pequeño grupo de tres chicas que estaban sentadas conversando, cuando vieron a rouge y maría se levantaron y fueron hacia ellas.

¿?: Rouge, maría, pensamos que tardarían más en volver

Amy: hola chicas ¿cómo están? (Sonriendo)

Las 3 chicas: ¿Amy? AMY, HOLA! (Abrazándola)

¿?: Oye amy ¿Quién es él?

Amy: Chicas, él es…

Rouge: El novio de amy (interrumpiéndola)

Sonic/Amy: N-NO SOMOS NOVIOS (Ambos sonrojados)

Las 3 chicas: ¿QUE? AMY, ¿Por qué no los dijiste antes?

Amy: Porque es simplemente un amigo

Rouge: Se llama Sonic

María: Y es novio de amy desde esta mañana

Amy: Ya les dije que no es mi novio TT-TT

Las 3 chicas que eran, una conejita color crema, una gata violeta, y una chica de piel y cabello color verde pasto parecida a una planta.

¿?: Un gusto es conocerte Sonic, me llamo Cosmo Hope

¿?: Un placer Sonic, me llamo Blaze the Cat

¿?: Hola señor Sonic, me da gusto conocerlo, soy Cream the Rabbit, espero su relación con amy vaya muy bien :3

Sonic: U-un gu-gusto (Sonrojado a punto de desmallarse) pero porque piensan que amy y y-yo somos novios, solo somos amigos

María: creo que necesitaras ir a la enfermería, estas sangrando

Sonic: ¿Enserio? (tocándose la cara)

Sonic estaba teniendo una hemorragia nasal.

Sonic: Tranquilas estoy bien (Una silla lo golpea)

¿?: PERDON

Amy: SONIC! (Auxiliándolo inmediatamente) ¿Estas, bien?

Sonic: Querida, gracias por ayudarme (Besándola en la mejilla para caer inconsciente)

Rouge: y eso comprueba que si son novios

Amy: Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería (ignorando olímpicamente a rouge) Chicas ayúdenme

Las 6 chicas llevaron a Sonic a la enfermería, la campana para regresar a clases sonó y todas menos amy se fueron dejando a la última quedarse con la excusa de que cuidaría de él, la enfermera salió y le dijo que solo se había desmallado que podía irse y volver al terminar su clase, pero ella insistió quedarse, se sentó junto a Sonic esperando a que despertara

Enfermera: Chica, no por ver a tu novio dormir va despertar más rápido

Amy: N-no es mi novio (Sonrojada) y ya lo se

Enfermera: En tanto lo entiendas, deberías irte y dejar a tu "amigo" descansar

Amy: per-pero, yo estoy (se sonroja) esto muy preocupada por el

Sonic se despierta y escucha a amy, se sonroja pero no abre los ojos e intenta disimular su sonrojo

Enfermera: de acuerdo pero intenta guardar silencio para que descanse, no fue nada grave, solo se desmallo, fue más grave su mareo que su golpe.

Amy: ¿Mareo?

Enfermera: Si, por como llego se nota que algo lo tenía sumamente nervioso, en altos niveles terminas mareado por el estrés o los nervios, bueno, te dejo con tu novio (saliendo)

Amy: NO ES MI NOVIO 0/0

Sonic: ¿Por qué todos dirán eso? ¿En verdad parecemos pareja? Aunque no negare que amy es muy linda (Pensando en voz alta, sonrojándose)

Amy: S-SONIC ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

Sonic: A-AMY y-yo, ¿ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE? Créeme q-que… (pensando) que hago, porque dije eso

Sonic noto que estaba sonrojado y rápidamente se tapó con la almohada

Amy: ¿S-Sonic?

Sonic: ¿S-si? (muy sonrojado aun)

Amy: ¿En verdad crees que s-soy linda? /

Sonic: A-amy, sí, creo que eres muy linda

Amy: Sonic yo pienso que…

La puerta se abre de golpe y caen al suelo rouge y maría con la enfermera a un lado sosteniendo la puerta.

María: Chi-chicos…

Rouge: Sigan en lo que estaban, hagan como que no estamos aquí (gravándolos con su teléfono)

Sonic/Amy: COMO SI FUERA POSIBLE

Sonic termino desmallándose de nuevo, al igual que amy por, como lo dijo la enfermera, demasiados nervios.

Enfermera: Dicen que no son novios y hasta se desmallan abrazados.

María/Rouge: Cierto.

María, rouge y la enfermera se fueron dejando a los chicos juntos puesto que al tratar de separarlos ninguno se quera soltar.

El final del día llego, y tanto Sonic como amy se encontraban repuestos e iban caminando por la calle donde se había conocido esa misma mañana, llegaron al punto donde debían separarse.

Amy: Bien, Sonic, nos vemos mañana, perdón por no poder enseñarte la ciudad hoy, pero en compensación (revisando su bolso) ten (dándole un papelito) es un mapa con anotaciones para llegar hasta los edificios residenciales.

Sonic: Gracias (viendo el papelito) ¿qué es lo que está detrás del mapa?

Amy: E-es m-mi número, por si necesitas algo mas (nerviosa)

Sonic: Gra-gracias, nos vemos mañana, te llamare después.

Amy: Si, hasta mañana.

Amy: Hasta mañana Sonic (susurrando y tocándose la mejilla) ^/^

Y así termino el primer día, y empezó la historia de Sonic y Amy, una combinación de Azul y Rosa.

 ** _De verdad espero que le haya gustado y por favor, solo con un Review sacare el otro cap, espero con ansias ver sus opiniones…_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevos colores

**_Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, no hay casi nada de lo que hablar, solo que me alegra que aún haya gente que le guste este juego/serie, sin más que decir, aquí el segundo cap…_**

 ** _Segundo día: Nuevos colores entran en escena._**

Sonic: PERDONEN PERMISO

Sonic se había quedado dormido, pues el día anterior había sido agotador, y por desgracia, se había olvidado de que no sabía dónde vivía y termino corriendo por media ciudad hasta que pidió que un taxi lo llevara a la dirección de su apartamento, había despertado tarde ahora corría a toda velocidad por las calles, tratando de llegar al instituto.

Sonic: Gracias a Caos llegue (Agitado)

Al estar por entrar, vio como unos chicos estaban molestando a alguien, al acercarse, vio la típica escena del chico en el suelo tratando de recoger sus libros (Asqueroso) mientras los demás lo insultaban diciéndole "nerd" o "cerebrito"

Sonic: Oigan (llamándolos)

Chico 1: ¿Qué quieres nuevo, no ves que estamos ocupados?

Sonic: ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz?

Chico 1: ¿Y quién nos va a obligar? ¿Tu? JAJAJAJAJA

Sonic: Esperaba que se fueran por las buenas, pero si eso es lo que quieren, bien

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el chico y sus secuaces ya estaban todos golpeados en el suelo y Sonic estaba perfectamente bien.

Chico 1: VA-VAMOS DE AQUÍ

Luego de que esos "Brabucones" se fueran, Sonic vio a quien estaba en el suelo, era un zorro amarillo, y que tenía curiosamente 2 colas, obviamente tenía el uniforme del instituto, y unas gafas en la cabeza, aun recogía sus libros, Sonic le ayudo.

¿?: Gracias, por ayudarme (Tímido)

Sonic: Tranquilo, no hay cuidado, se lo tenían merecido (dándole unos libros)

¿?: Soy Mails Powers, mucho gusto (tomando los libros)

Sonic: Soy Sonic the Hedgehog, el gusto es mio, Tails.

Mails: ¿Eh? creo que no escuchaste bien, soy mails.

Sonic: Ya lo sé, pero creo que Tails te queda mejor, ¿te molesta que te llame así?

Tails: No, para nada (sonriendo), bueno, se hace tarde debo ir a clases, nos vemos en otra ocasión Sonic.

Sonic: Nos veremos luego Tails (despidiéndose) Ahora que recuerdo yo no estaba… LLEGO TARDE 0-0 (corriendo)

Gracias a su increíble velocidad Sonic pudo llegar un poco antes que el maestro, y se sentó junto a amy, quien no tardo en preguntarle el porqué de su tardanza, pero antes de responder el maestro entro y los hizo guardar silencio hasta el final de la clase, pero eso no evito que se "hablaran", amy le paso un papelito a Sonic.

Conversación de papelitos

Amy: Sonic ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

Sonic: Ayer me perdí, y justo cuando llegue a casa me dormí, estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido, y en la entrada me encontré con unos matones.

Amy: ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTAS BIEN, NO TE HICIERON NADA? (preocupada) (obviamente :3)

Sonic: Si tranquila, les di una paliza.

Profesor: Señor Sonic, espero este prestando atención a la clase.

Sonic: Claro que si profesor (nervioso)

Profesor: Bien ¬.¬ (volteando)

Luego de eso ambos dejaron su "conversación" para el descanso, una vez este empezó, Sonic le conto a amy lo que había sucedido mientras iban a la cafetería pues Sonic no había comido nada en la mañana.

¿?: CUIDADO

Alguien grito, pero ya había empujado a amy, ella esperaba el impacto que jamás llego, en su lugar sintió un par de manos pasar por su cintura al abrir los ojos vio que Sonic estaba demasiado cerca y la veía preocupado.

Sonic: ¿Estas bien… amy?

Amy: S-si…

¿?: De verdad lo siento, perdón por eso

Sonic: ¿Tails?

Tails: ¿Sonic? Vaya que coincidencia, perdón por haber empujado a tu novia.

Sonic: NO ES MI NOVIA 0#0(muy nervioso)

Tails: Entonces ¿Por qué no la sueltas?

Ahí Sonic reparo en que aún tenía a amy abrazada, al instante la soltó, con cuidado de que no cayera, cabe decir que estaba muy rojo.

Sonic: Bueno Tails, dime ¿Por qué ibas tan rápido? (menos nervioso)

Tails: Eso es porque…

¿?: MAILS ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Tails: Tranquilo, estoy bien Jay logre detenerme a tiempo.

Jay: Me alegro, perdonen por las molestias (agachándose)

Era también un zorro como Tails, pero a diferencia de Tails, él tenía el pelo ligeramente más oscuro, y llevaba el uniforme, y no llevaba nada en la cabeza.

Sonic/Amy: No hay problema

Amy: Perdona pero…. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Tails: Yo soy Mails Powers, y el mi hermano gemelo Jay.

Jay: Es un placer conocerla señorita (tomando a amy de las manos)

Sonic: Un gusto conocerte Jay (aura asesina) Soy Sonic the Hedgehog.

Jay: Un gusto (soltando a amy asustado)

Sonic: Bien, Tails…

Jay: Me parece que te confundes, es Mails.

Sonic: Se su nombre, es solo un apodo.

Amy: A me parece un buen apodo, espero nos llevemos bien Tails.

Tails: Claro, emh…

Amy: Amy, Amy Rose :)

Tails: Claro Amy :)

Sonic: Continuando, ¿porque ibas tan rápido Tails?

Tails: Es que Jay y yo estábamos probando un "invento" y terminamos perdiendo el control durante la prueba.

Jay: Fue demasiada potencia.

Amy: no comprendo, ¿de que invento hablan?

Jay: déjeme le explico lindu…

Sonic: (mirada asesina)

Jay: es decir a-amy (nervioso)

Tails: nuestro invento era una tabla aero-deslizadora, pero… (No pudo terminar porque la tabla se lo había llevado)

Jay: TAILS… ES DECIR MAILS (sale corriendo detrás de él)

Amy: SONIC AYUDALO (la tabla también se lleva a amy) PERO NO TE OLVIES AYUDAME

Sonic: AMY! (Corre a híper velocidad)

Después de toda una persecución no muy larga gracias a la velocidad de Sonic, tails y amy ya estaban caminando mientras jay y tails revisaban el motor del aparato.

Jay: Así que la fuente de poder sobrecargo los impulsores.

Tails: Eso explicaría por qué arranco por su cuenta.

Mientras en otro lugar de la escuela estaban los chicos que Sonic golpeo

Chico 1: ese erizo me las va a pagar, pero créanme que esta vez le daremos una paliza.

Chico 2: ¿pero cómo? Nos volverá a patear el…

Chico 1: (golpea al chico 2) CALLATE

Chico 3: tranquilos, tranquilos sé a quién podemos acudir oUe###

-llamada telefónica-

Chico 3: Hey

¿?: Que coñ* quieres ahora

Chico 3: Hey, Hey recuerda que me debes un favor

¿?: Si, si como digas que quieres florecitas

Chico 3: lo vez está mejor, te necesitamos en la escuela

¿?: ¿QUE?, NO VOLVERE A ESE MALDIT* LUGAR, ME COSTO MUCHO ESCAPAR DE ESA PRISION.

Chico 3: recuerda que además de deberme un favor, tengo todo el control de tu cosa más preciada en la vida

¿?: DESGRACIAD*, NO TE ATREVAZ A CONTARLE A NADIE SOBRE MI COLECCIÓN DE PRINCESAS DE JUGETE.

Chico 3: ¿QUE? No, digo ¿qué? Espera tengo que anotar eso,

¿?: ¿De qué diabl** hablas entonces?

Chico 3: De tu osito de felfa ROSADO

¿?: (Cuelga la llamada)

Chico 3: ¿Qué? No puede ser me colgó

¿?: Bueno tengamos una pequeña charla como machos que somos, dime, ¿que necesitas?

Chico 3: como caraj* llegaste aquí espera…¿Todo esto es por el oso verdad?

¿?: Sí T-T

Chico 3: Sabes debes superar eso

¿?: Lo se TT-TT

Chico 3: bueno te explicare…

Mientras tanto con los erizos y zorros, ya habían llegado a la sala de ciencias, mientras Sonic y amy veían asombrados los inventos, un pela papas atómico, patines impulsados por metano, reproductores de cd que muestran nuestras fantasías, varios no eran llamativos en lugar de otros.

Sonic: Chicos, tienen mucho tiempo libre ¿verdad?

Jay: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sonic: Intuición

Amy: Chicos, ¿en qué clases están? Parecen muy listos para estar en una clase promedio.

Tails: Estamos en una clase promedio, pero no es porque seamos mediocres, sino porque no quisimos estar en un salón lleno de niñitos ricos, pobre del que este en salón de inútiles.

Sonic y Amy estaban con un aura de depresión encima.

Sonic: ¿Qui-quieres de-decir que Podi-podias pedir otra clase? (Nervioso)

Jay: Sí, era obvio que los becados podían elegir el ambiente en el que se sintieran más cómodos, ¿es que no lo sabían?

Sonic y amy ahora estaban en un rincón dibujando círculos en el suelo, con un aura negra encima murmurando.

Sonic/Amy: Yo no sabía, tantos problemas que pude ahorrarme, trágame tierra, soy un/una idiota.

Jay: ¿Eh, eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

Tails: Creo que ellos necesitan un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

Después de que Sonic y Amy volvieran en si (con ayuda de un balde de agua) sonó la campana para volver a clases, donde ambos erizos le preguntaron al profesor sobre la nueva información que les dio Jay. El profesor les confirmo que era cierto, ambos erizos casi vuelven a caer en su trance, de no ser porque el profesor les dijo que si querían podían cambiar de salón, pero que tardaría una semana para cambiarlos de clase. La clase paso con normalidad, hasta sonar la campana del almuerzo.

Sonic: Al fin, me muero de HAMBRE

Ambos chicos caminaban por el pasillo y habían entrado a la cafetería.

Amy: Estas exagerando. ¬3¬

Sonic: EH (Su estómago ruge) ¿Tú crees?

Amy: Me retracto 0-0

Sonic: (busca su billetera) ¿Qué y mi billetera? La olvide en mi casa, ¿Ahora como comeré? (Su estómago ruge otra vez) VOY A MORIR T-T

Amy: tranquilo Sonic, traje comida desde casa (saca unos chilidog) si quieres puedo darte un poco ˆ-ˆ

Sonic: (Fondo de colores) La perfecta prefectura esos chilidog se ven tan deliciosos, su textura se ve perfecta, SON MAGNIFICOS (alabando los chilidogs) ¿De verdad me darás una de esas obras de arte?

Amy: Claro, no hay problema -s-

Sonic: ¡Gracias por la comida!

Sonic esta por comerse el chilidog que le dio amy cuando una mano lo golpea haciendo que lo tire al suelo.

Sonic: NOOOOO, EL HORROR, EL HORROR (Llorando) ¿QUIEN COMETIO SEMEJANTE ABERRACIÓN? (Ahora furioso :3)

¿?: Fui yo, algún problema Azulito.

Sonic lo vio, era un equidna, rojo, mucho más alto que el, con bastantes músculos, se veía divertido por haber molestado a Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Quién te crees que eres para tirar mi almuerzo de esa forma?

¿?: Solo la persona que se encargara de romperte las piernas, Yo soy Knuckles The Equidna

Sonic: ¿Quién? (Cara de idiota) Eso no importa, te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste.

Amy: Sonic, no, todos están mirando.

Y Amy no mentía, desde que Knuckles entro en la cafetería, todas las miradas fueron directo a él y a Sonic.

Sonic: Tranquila Amy, Acabare rápido con esto.

Knuckles: Eso quisieras azulito.

Knuckles trato de golpear a Sonic, pero el, usando su súper velocidad, lo esquivo.

Sonic: ¿A dónde estás mirando? Yo estoy aquí (detrás de él)

Knuckles trato de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Sonic volvió a esquivarlo, eso causo que Knuckles golpeara una mesa, rompiéndola por completo.

Sonic: Woh tienes mucha fuerza 0-0(viendo la mesa) Pero eso te servirá de nada si no puedes tocarme.

Por unos minutos más, Sonic esquiva y Knuckles se esperaba por no poder golpear al erizo.

Amy: Sonic, ya basta, no sigas con esto.

Sonic: Pero Amy, ya casi termino con el (deteniéndose)

Amy: Sonic, no es bueno que estés buscando problemas.

Sonic: Pero Amy… (Sale volando)

Knuckles: No te distraigas mientras peleas conmigo.

Amy: SONIC.

Chico 1: Tú no vas a ningún lado.

Sonic: AMY

Amy: Suéltame (con mirada sombría)

Chico 1: ¿Qué dijiste… Nerd?

Amy: Dije… (Sonrisa malévola) QUE ME SUELTES IMBECIL (golpeándolo en el estómago)

Chico 1: ¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA NERD?

Amy: Nada solo (lo patea en la entre pierna) NADIE ME LLAMA NERD

Sonic: Woh, ¿No que no debía buscar problemas?

Amy: Cállate, esto es completamente diferente.

Sonic: Si claro…

Knuckles: Te dije que no te distrajeras.

Esta vez Sonic detuvo el golpe.

Sonic: Ese truco (sin mirarlo) No te funcionara de nuevo (empezando a correr)

Sonic corrió alrededor de Knuckles, y el equidna empezó a sentirse mareado, cuando estaba por caer al suelo Sonic lo golpeo usando la alta velocidad como impulso mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la cafetería.

Sonic: No decías que me ibas a romper las piernas.

Amy: Sonic, es suficiente.

Sonic: Si, si, ya lo sé amy (con voz de niño de 8 años)

Amy: que aremos ahora hay que llevarlos a la enfermería

Sonic: ¿QUE Por qué? El intento galopearme

Amy: literalmente TU terminaste golpeándolo a el

Sonic: pero, pero… y que de ese tipo (señalando al chico 1) el que intento atraparte él se merece quedarse ahí :(

Amy: Sonic… (Dándose cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando) Sonic todos nos están mirando (hablando entre dientes)

Sonic: está bien tu ganas los llevaremos a la enfermería (de brazos cruzados) ¬_¬

Los dos erizos salieron de ese sitio lleno de miradas, junto con los dos chicos a cuestas (Knuckles y chico 1)

Sonic: ¿por qué tengo que cargar a este estúpido? (sufriendo por el pero de Knuckles)

Amy: tú lo dejaste noqueado es lo menos que puedes hacer

Después de dejarlos en la enfermería, se fueron a su salón en el cual no había nadie

Sonic: (su estómago ruje) NOOOO, sufrimiento puro, estoy muriendo T.T

Amy: tranquilo Sonic toma (le da su chilidog)

Sonic: me duele mucho decir que, no puedo aceptarlo

Amy: (confundida) ¿por qué?

Sonic: porque, es tulló no lo puedo aceptar porque te quedarías sin almuerzo

Amy: no, tómalo

Sonic: no .

Amy: Sonic comételo yo no tengo hambre, además me preocupas mucho

Sonic: y-yo, está bien me lo comeré pe-pero solo porque insistes tanto (apenado)

Amy: jajaja como no (metiéndoselo en la boca) ¬ v¬

Sonic: o por caos esto es HERMOSO, sabe excelente ¿Quién lo preparo?

Amy: yo =)

Sonic: Amy es enserio (escenario de colores) tus manos están bendecidas por los propios ángeles

Amy: (sonríe) w gracias

Después de un rato sonó la campana que indicaba nuevamente la entrada a las clases pero cuando todos llegaron se asombraron al ver a Amy y Sonic solos en el aula.

Sally: Sonic porque estas con esa chica de baja categoría, no te dije que ella le causa a todos una muy mala compañía y supongo que a ti también

Amy: (baja las orejas)

Sally: yo soy mucho mejor que ella, es más, conmigo serás muy popular y seremos una pareja PERFECTA, ven siéntate conmigo (señala un asiento)

Sonic: No (molesto e indiferente)

Sally: ¿QUE?

Sonic: ella no es de ninguna baja categoría, además yo no quiero ser popular y TU NUNCA SERAS MEJOR QUE ELLA (explotando en enojo)

Sally: ¿QUE ELLA ES MEJOR QUE YO? (Agarra a amy de la orejas y la tira al suelo) ESTA CHICA DE BAJA CATEGORIA SIN NINGUN TIPO DE PODER SOCIAL, ¿EN QUE PODRIA SER MEJOR QUE YO? (pisándole las orejas)

Amy: (Pensando) Ella tiene razón, yo no tengo nada de eso, no puedo ser nadie especial (empezando a llorar)

En eso entra el profesor y ve la escena.

Profesor: SEÑORITA SALLY QUE CREE QUE HACE

Sally: Nada profesor (asustada dejando de pisar a amy)

Profesor: PUES A MI NO ME PARECE QUE ESO SEA NADA, VALLA A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR AHORA MISMO (Voltea a ver a Sonic que ayuda a amy levantarse) señor Sonic lleve a la señorita amy a la enfermería por favor (más calmado)

Sonic: Si profesor (cargando a amy y saliendo a toda velocidad)

Llegando a la enfermería

Sonic: enfermera

Amy: hola, otra vez

Enfermera: hola, ¿y ahora qué?

Sonic: e-en disculpe es que hubo un inconveniente con una "compañera" (un poco enojado)

Amy: lo que pasa es que me tiro al piso y me piso mis orejas, y me duelen mucho (intentando mover un poco las orejas)

Enfermera: ya veo, ven voy a ver qué puedo hacer, y… ¿Sonic, no? Tú tendrás que quedarte aquí

Después de un rato Amy salió con las orejas vendadas, lo cual a ella no le gustaba mucho.

Enfermera: listo hice lo mejor que pude, me costó encontrar ese medicamento de anestesia pero… bueno ya está listo.

Sonic: me alegra que estés bien, me estaba empezando a desesperar, odio esperar y estaba preocupado (mira las orejas de Amy) jajajaja te vez tierna con esas vendas en las orejas

Amy: Claro que no ¬.¬

Sonic: Si, claro que sí, te ves tierna y mucho

Amy: NO /

Sonic: jaja ya no es para tanto

Amy: claro que sí, se van a burlar de mí, IDEA (saca un suéter de su mochila y se lo coloca con capucha)

Sonic: nooo, no hagas eso te quita la ternura (se da cuenta que el suéter es aún más lindo) me encanta tu suéter

Amy: Mis amigas siempre dicen eso, ya deberíamos volver a la clase (suena el timbre de salida)

Sonic: demasiado tarde

Amy: Sera mejor irnos

Los dos empiezan a caminar cuando se encuentran a una chica de color verde, parecía algo perdida, y, por raro que parezca, parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama

Sonic: Perdona, pero, ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Hola, un gusto conocerlos, soy Cosmo Green, estoy perdida, ¿Ya empezaron las clases?

Amy: hola yo soy Amy Rose y él es Sonic the Hedgehog y… ¿Cómo es eso de "ya empezaron"? ya vamos terminaron

Cosmo: ENSERIO.

Sonic: Si, ¿cómo es que puedes confundir así la hora?

Cosmo: Es que vengo del extranjero, y aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario, ya se me hacía extraño ver chicos salir de la escuela en lugar de entrar (cara pensativa)

Sonic/Amy: ¿ES QUE ESTA CHICA NO TIENE RELOJ? (con gotas en la cabeza)

Tails: Sonic, Amy, ¿qué hacen aun aquí?

Jay: Acaso estaban haciendo cosas suci… (Cae al suelo)

Tails: No digas estupideces Jay (con una llave inglesa en mano)

Sonic: Y bien tails ¿Qué hacen tú y tu hermano aquí aun?

Mientras Amy y Sonic hablaban con Tails, Jay estaba en el suelo repitiendo "Nadie me quiere, ojala hubiera nacido cucaracha"

Cosmo: ¿Estas bien?

Jay: Sí, esto es casi una rutina (sin mirarla)

Cosmo: Bien, espero en verdad estés bien.

Jay: Ya te dije que… (Mirándola al fin) estoy bien… (Sorprendido) Gracias por preocuparte (sonriendo)

Cosmo: No es nada (Regresando la sonrisa) Me alegro de que estés bien.

Jay: Perdona, pero, como te lla… (Vuelve a chocar con el suelo)

¿?: SONIC

Sonic: ¿Knuckles? ¿No estabas inconsciente?

Knuckles: ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA DERROTARME.

Sonic: A mí me pareció que sí, pero si quieres revancha (retándolo) primero… podrías dejar de pisar a mi amigo… (Señalándolo)

Knuckles: ¿Eh? (mirando sus pies) QUE ASCO PISE UN NERD

Tails: Oye él es mi hermano.

Knuckles: Eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un nerd (levantándolo como una bolsa)

Tails: Cierto.

Cosmo: Oye

Knuckles: ¿Qué quieres?

Cosmo: Déjalo ya, está herido (molesta)

Knuckles: ¿O qué? (luego de eso, está en el suelo)

Sonic: O eso

(Para los que no entendieron Sonic con su súper velocidad hiso que Knuckles terminara en el piso w)

Cosmo: Oye ¿estás bien? (picando a Jay con el dedo)

Jay: Gracias… (Cae inconsciente)

Tails: Sera mejor que lo lleve a casa (levantándolo) Tranquila, estará bien.

Cosmo: Si.

Tails y un inconsciente Jay en su hombro dejaron el lugar, mientras Sonic Amy y Cosmo dejaban el lugar antes de que Knuckles despertara, mientras caminaban, Cosmo les conto que estaba en Mobius, los chicos llegaron a una calle del centro donde se despidieron de Cosmo, Amy iba a tomar camino a su casa pero Sonic la detiene

Amy: Sonic, ¿Qué pasa?

Sonic: ¿Es que has olvidado nuestra cita? (Sonriendo)

Amy: ¿EH? (Sonrojada)

Sonic: Si, recuerda que me prometiste que me enseñarías la ciudad.

Amy: S-si es cierto (más calmada)

Sonic: ¡Pues vamos, tengo hambre, así que vallamos a comer!

Amy: Sonic (El voltea) Yo no tengo dinero ni tu billetera (Le recordó)

Sonic: Es cierto (Depresivo) Ya se (Desaparece)

Amy: SONIC ¿A DONDE RAYOS VAS?... Me dejo aquí T-T

3 minutos luego

Sonic: AMY (Corriendo hacia ella) ˆwˆ

Amy: SONIC (También corriendo hacia él)

Justo cuando parecía que se abrazarían, Amy golpeo a Sonic con un martillo en la cabeza

Sonic: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? (Adolorido) ¿Y de dónde sacaste un martillo?

Amy: Me lo presto ese señor (se lo da y le agradece) Ahora (sonrisa tierna) ¡¿COMO CARAJ** SE TE OCURRE DEJARME AQUÍ SOLA IDOTA?!

Sonic: Solo fui por mi billetera (Dijo un poco asustado)

Amy: ¿Eh? (confusa)

Sonic: Fui por mi billetera para poder ir a nuestra cita (Aun con miedo)

Amy: A ver si entiendo ¿Corriste hasta tu casa? (El asintió) y en lugar de comer algo ahí, ¿volviste para salir conmigo? (Un poquito sonrojada)

Sonic: Pues… si (sonrojado) Es que tenía muchas ganas de ver la ciudad (Emocionado) En especial si es contigo (Lo último lo susurro y Amy no lo oyó)

Amy: Pues vamos entonces 0w0

Sonic: ¡Vamos! (Tomándola de la mano)

Los 2 fueron de tienda en tienda, pasearon por la plaza, conocieron el centro y el distrito comercial, Amy le comentaba a Sonic de la ciudad de vez en cuando para que no se perdiera, ambos chicos estaban pasándola muy bien. Cuando se hicieron las 6 Amy tenía que volver a casa, y Sonic no la dejaría ir sola a casa así que la acompaño, una vez Sonic vio el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Amy, se sorprendió por un momento pero luego sonrió, y lo hizo aún más cuando la dejo en la puerta de su casa

Amy: Bien adiós Sonic, nos vemos mañana.

Sonic: Claro, nos vemos Amy

Cuando Amy cerró la puerta y se voltio, deseo que la tierra la tragara, pues su madre estaba parada, al final del pasillo de la entrada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que Amy supo inmediatamente que habría un problema.

Mama A: Amelia, ¿Quién era ese chico? (Aun sonriendo)

Amy: Es solo un compañero que me acompaño a casa mama, Y NO ME LLAMES AMELIA.

Amy corrío hasta su cuarto, y se encerró ahí, se puso sus Audífonos y comenzó a hacer la tarea que les habían dejado ese día, por lo menos las que copio a las primeras horas antes del "accidente" con Sally, estuvo haciendo la tarea, una vez termino y se quitó los audífonos escucho a su madre reír, al salir vio algo increíble.

Mama A: Ah Amy, mira quien está aquí…

Amy: ¿Sonic?

Y efectivamente, el erizo azul se encontraba sentado en el sofá cómodamente hablando con su madre.

Sonic: Hola Amy, ¿Cómo está todo?

Amy: ¿Qué haces aquí? (Aun en shock)

Mama A: Amelia, ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a los vecinos?

Amy: ¿Vecinos?

Sonic se levanta, se para frente a Amy.

Sonic: Soy Sonic, un gusto, me acabo de mudar al lado, estaré a tu cuidado a partir de hoy (Hace una reverencia) Espero nos llevemos bien (le guiña el ojo) °-ˆ

Amy: S-si cla-claro, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer así que me iré a mi habitación o-e (salió volando a su habitación para evitar estar más incómoda con su madre)

Luego del escape de Amy y que Sonic se marchara a su apartamento, la eriza se metió en las sabanas y trato de dormir, cosa que consiguió a los poco minutos… Estaba exhausta, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día.

 ** _Nuevamente, gracias por su tiempo, y aquellos que sigan interesados luego nos veremos la próxima semana…._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	3. Chapter 3: Confundiendo el color

**_Hola como han estado gente, esta semana les digo que será un capitulo diferente a todo lo que han visto, y algo especial, ustedes saben que yo soy Yuichicro, porfa díganme Yu, y hoy les traigo la intervención de mi hermanita (Por razones que deben entender no daré su verdadero nombre) Mitsuki._**

 ** _Mitsuki: HOLA, yo soy Mitsuki un gusto en presentarme ;3_**

 ** _Yu: De ahora en adelante la pequeña Mitsuki me acompañara en las notas tanto iniciales como finales-_**

 ** _Mitsuki: Y bueno… ¿A QUIEN LE GUSTA EL HELADO? ¡MI HERMANO INVITA!_**

 ** _Yu: NUNCA, NO ME COMPROMETAS, Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir solo._**

 ** _Mitsuki: ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAP!_**

 ** _Yu: ESA ES MI LINEA (Empezando a perseguirla)_**

 ** _Confundiendo el color_**

Empieza un nuevo día en Mobius, nuestros erizos favoritos corren a toda velocidad a su instituto como los días anteriores

Amy: creo que deberíamos levantarnos más tempran-

Sonic: Sssss (no dejo que amy terminara de hablar) siempre logramos llegar temprano y eso es lo que importa #-#

Amy: perezoso ¬-¬

Sonic: perezoso Y orgulloso 0w0

Amy: jaja

Mientras los erizos entraban al aula de clases dos zorros estaban caminando hacia la escuela

Jay: Jajaja deberías ver tu cara, pareces un zombi, deberías haber dormido un poco, eso te pasa por trasnocharte

Tails: (con mucho sueño) esto en realidad es tu culpa (bostezo) si me hubieses ayudado…

Jay: ¡estaba noqueado!

Tails: ¡si pero pudiste haberte despertado en cualquier momento y ayudarme! (Con mucho sueño)

Jay: AHHHH ERES EXASPERANTE

Tail: TU TAMBIEN, NO ME DEJASTE DORMIR

Jay: ¿¡PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!

Mientras nuestros dos amigos estaban discutiendo (por algo completamente estúpido ¬w¬) una chica iba subiendo las escaleras, cuando en ese preciso momento se resbalo.

¿?: HAAAAAAA

Jay: PERO CLARO QUE NO, YO… (Ve a la chica que estaba a punto de caer, y corrió a atraparla)

La chica quedo en los brazos de Jay, y quedaron muy cerca

Jay: Aaaa… yo… h-hola (no le miro la cara) 0/0

¿?: G-gracias… (Se da cuenta de quién es)

Jay: de nada (se da cuenta de quién es)

¿?: Eres el chico de ayer (se coloca de pie)

Jay: Eres la chica de ayer

¿?: Hola yo soy Cosmo ayer no te pude decir mi nombre

Jay: y-yo soy Jay, y no te preocupes Jejeje

Tails: hola tortolitos, se nos ara tarde (bostezo)

Cosmo. ¿Y tú eres?

Jay: A, él es mi hermano Mails pero ya todo el mundo se acostumbró a decirle Tails

Tails: si eso es cierto (bostezo) oye Jay no te importara que yo… me… duerma en tu hombro… (Dormido)

Cosmo: ¿y por qué esta así?

Jay: larga historia…

Cosmo: ¿Qué paso?

Jay: No necesitas saberlo

Cosmo:(Cara súper tierna) por favor

Jay: p-pero habrá tiempo de contarte más adelante si quieres

Cosmo: siiii *w*

Jay: ¿pero qué hare con él? (señala a Tails)

Cosmo: tengo una idea (trae un tobo de agua)

Jay: no es por cuestionar tus métodos pero…

Tails: AHHHHH (se despierta por el agua)

Cosmo: Me decías…

Jay: Yo no dije nada

Los chicos acompañados de su nueva amiga avanzaron dentro de la escuela, cuando pensaron en separarse para ir a clase, notaron que iban en la misma dirección…

Tails: Disculpa… Cosmo, ¿en qué clase estas?

Cosmo: En la 1-E…

Jay: ESA ES NUESTRA CLASE (Sorprendido) El mundo sí que es pequeño (Sonriendo)

Tails: Esa frase no encaja aquí

Jay: ¿Eh?

Cosmo. Creo que sería mejor… "Es una cadena de eventos afortunados"…

Jay/Tails: ¿Afortunados?

Cosmo: Si… me gusta estar con ustedes, espero nos llevemos muy bien (Sonríe) Así que (Se inclina como señorita) De ahora en adelante estaré a su cuidado…

Jay y tails se ven divertidos el uno al otro, y luego se paran a los lados de Cosmo la toman de los brazos.

Tails: Es todo un honor (Jugando)

Jay: Sera un placer mi lady… (Divertido)

Cosmo leyó entre líneas, mientras la soltaban…

Cosmo: ¿Demasiado formal?

Jay/Tails: Si

Cosmo: Entonces… Llevémonos bien

Jay/Tails: Claro

Para ambos zorros entrar a clases jamás fue más peligroso, porque además del retraso que llevaban, les tocaba la clase de literatura, pera la cual no tenían listo el trabajo y la única materia donde el maestro los… Odiaba profundamente, a eso hay que sumarle que venían con la chica nueva que inmediatamente llamo la atención de todos los otros chicos en la clase, también hay que tener en cuenta que su experimento del día anterior los hizo irrumpir dentro de los vestidores de chicas… Tenían mala suerte…

Cosmo: ¿Están bien?

Jay: S-sí, n-no te pre-preocupes (Asustado)

Tails: Tienes tu testamento (Susurro a su hermano)

Jay: Esta en casa, bajo mi laptop

Y Empezó la masacre…

Cosmo: De verdad perdón, no pensé que terminarían así por llegar tarde, fue mi culpa.

Los chicos estaban sentados con muchas vendas puestas anteriormente por Cosmo, pues sus compañeros terminaron por dejarlos masacrados, y el profesor sencillamente lo dejo ser diciendo que estaba en su descanso para tomar café.

Jay: No es tu culpa

Tails: Estas fueron las consecuencias de una serie de eventos desafortunados

Cosmo: ¿Qué?

Jay: Un golpe de mala suerte atrasado

Cosmo: Sigo sin entender

Jay/Tails: Olvídalo…

El timbre sonó causando una estampida de chicos directo a Cosmo.

Chico1: Hola disculpa pero ¿de dónde eres?

Chica1: Eres muy linda ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Chica2: Tu piel es muy suave (Tocado la cara de Cosmo) ¿Qué crema usas?

Chico2: ¿te gusta el futbol?

Chico: ¿Tienes novio?

Cosmo: Eh… Eh… (Asustada) Ayuda (Viendo a los Zorros)

Jay: CHICOS (Todos lo ven) ES VIERNES DE PIZZA Y YA HAN PASADO 5 MINUTOS DEL TIMBRE

Luego de eso todo se quedó en silencio…

Clase completa: ¡ES VERDAD!

Y toda la multitud se fue corriendo.

Cosmo: Gracias

Jay: No es problema (Sonríe)

Tails: Jay

Jay: ¿Si?

Tails: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste para que se fueran?

Jay: Pues que es viernes de pizza y ya es probable que se acabe… (Se da cuenta) YA NO DEBE QUEDAR PIZZA (Sale corriendo)

Tails/Cosmo: ESPERANOS (Corriendo detrás de él)

Mientras corrían por los pasillos, Cosmo había dejado atrás a Tails y alcanzado a Jay, ahora Tails estaba corriendo solo por los pasillos sin ver por dónde iba…

Tails: Ese par de idiotas aunque Cosmo no es una (Pensó)

Dando vuelta en una esquina, no vio a alguien que iba caminando cargando una gran pila de papeles, y antes de darse cuenta…

 _Bamp_

Tails: Auch… Perdón no vi por donde iba, ¿estás bien?

Le extendió la mano, pero se paralizo al ver que había chocado con una conejita de cabello color crema que ahora estaba viéndolo, casi igual de distraída que el

¿?: Eh. S-sí, n-no te pre-preocupes (Muy nerviosa tomando su mano) Gra-gracias

Tails: N-no hay problema (sonríe)

¿?: AH, LOS EXAMENES (Se pone a recogerlos)

Tails se agacha y la ayuda.

¿?: ¿Porque me ayudas? (Ya habiendo recogido todo)

Tails: Pues porque fue mi culpa (Sonríe) Perdón, pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Soy Cream The Rabit ¿y tú?

Tails: Soy Mails Powers, pero puedes llamarme Tails

Cream: Bueno, fue un placer Tails, nos vemos (Se va)

Tails se quedó viendo por donde se fue Cream, hasta que sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro.

Tails: No me jod** Jay

Profesor: ¿Qué es esa manera de hablarla a un maestro jovencito? Acompáñeme

Tails: No profesor espere esto es un malentendido

Profesor: Un Mal en entendido

Tails: Si, es que creí que era mi hermano

Profesor: ¿Es que acaso parezco un bebe o algo?

Tails: Pues un bebe no yo diría un ogro o un adefesio

Profesor: ¿COMO SE ATREVE?

Tails: Pero es que me enseñaron a ser siempre sincero cuando hablo con los mayores…

Mientras Tails tenía su "Conversación" con el Profesor, Jay y Cosmo ya estaban pidiendo su comida, claro que Jay acostumbraba a comer con su hermano en el patio, o en la azotea, pero hoy que estaba con Cosmo, opto por ir al jardín, para que fuera un mejor "Ambiente" según el…

Cosmo: Oye Jay

Jay: ¿Qué pasa?

Cosmo: ¿No crees que olvidamos algo?

Jay: No lo sé, oye Tails, ¿Tu…?

 _3…2…1_

Jay/Cosmo: TAILS

Jay: Nah, estará bien

En eso llega un Tails todo masacrado (Mas que antes) con agua sucia encima…

Cosmo: Tails ¿Qué te paso?

Tails: Nada importante, solo que por error insulte al director, y el conserje dejo caer el agua con la que estaba limpiando las ventanas sobre mí, nada importante…

Jay: Ah, por cierto, ya no hay pizza…

Tails: NOOOOOOOOOOO (Se rompe) Que día tan horrible, perdón por nacer, ¿Por qué nací cucaracha? (Murmura en una esquina) Lo único bueno ha sido conocer a Cosmo y a (Su ánimo se detiene) Cream (Sonríe) Bueno, no ha sido tan malo…

Jay: Ten (Le ofrece un pedazo de pizza) Te guarde un poco…

Tails: Gracias

Después de esa comida reparadora, y una subida de ánimos sonó el timbre nuevamente, con nuestro nuevo grupo vuelve a su clase. Ahora se ve como a su lado pasan una murciélago blanca, una gata morada, y una eriza rubia y entran a un salón.

En eso entra el profesor que fue anteriormente insultado por Tails, de muy mal humor claro está, todos al verlo se asustan, pues su ceño fruncido era capaz de convertir a medusa en piedra…

Profesor: Buenos días (Molesto) Hoy no me siento bien, por eso les asignare un trabajo grupal y los dejare salir antes para que investiguen, el tema será… (Ve una pancarta del club de teatro) romance, tienen que formar grupos de a 4 personas, le informare a mis otras clases de este trabajo, lo armaran con personas de distintas clases, por lo menos debe haber 2 de cada clase, y este trabajo contara como la mitad de su calificación, así que empiecen a buscar a sus compañeros

Todos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares.

Profesor: AHORA (Grita) MUEVANSE INUTILES

Luego de eso toda la clase salió disparada a los otros salones a buscar a sus compañeros, María a toda velocidad se dirige a la clase A en donde se encontraba Amy y Sonic.

 ** _Yu: Hah… Bien… Espero les haya… gustado (Cansado y con la ropa rasgada)_**

 ** _Mitsuki: Nunca… te me-metas… con… MITSUKI (cansada y con la ropa llena de barro saltando sobre Yu)_**

 ** _Yu: Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana (Mitsuki le muerde la cabeza)_**

 ** _Mitsuki: Sayo…_**

 ** _Yu: NI LO SUEÑES (Tapándole la boca)_**

 ** _Mitsuki: Pero yo quiero decirlo… 3_**

 ** _Yu: ¡Búscate tu frase!_**

 ** _Mitsuki: Ok~_**

 ** _Yu: Sayonara :3_**

 ** _Mitsuki: Bey~ Bey~ 3_**


	4. Chapter 4: Aparentar ser otro color

**_Hola, soy yo Yu, me temo que Mitsuki esta enferme por lo que no va a poder estar aquí, y por eso empezaremos de inmediato._**

 ** _Aparentar ser otro color_**

Luego de eso toda la clase salió disparada a los otros salones a buscar a sus compañeros, María a toda velocidad se dirige a la clase A en donde se encontraba Amy y Sonic.

María: Hola Amy, hola Sonic

Amy: María, hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí? (Abrazándola)

Sonic: Hola, ¿Qué tal?

María: Nada en especial, es solo que el profesor de literatura (Les conto todo lo que dijo el profesor) Y me preguntaba si… (La interrumpen unos brazos que la jalan)

Chico 1: ELLA NO HARA EQUIPO CON USTEDES

Sonic: ¿Eh?

Chico 2: CIERTO, ELLA ES UNA GENIO Y EL UN ATLETA, NO NECESITARAN A ESTA CHICA (Voltea a ver a María) Haz equipo conmigo por favor

Y todos los chicos de clase se agolpan alrededor de María, hasta que la puerta se abre dejando ver a Rouge, y Blaze, quienes son rodeadas casi de inmediato…

Sonic: Así que trabajo en grupo… Mitad de la nota… Romance… (Asimilando lo que le dijo María)

Amy había ido a ver si podía ayudar a las chicas, cosa que Sally quería aprovechar para hacer que Sonic hiciera grupo con ella…

Sally: Sonic, ¡Hagamos equi…!

Sonic: ¡AMY! (Corre y tira a Sally al suelo)

Sally: ¿Por qué siempre va tras ella? (Piensa enojada) Todo es Amy, Amy, Amy, Como la odio…

Con Nuestros erizos favoritos, Sonic usando su gran velocidad ya había sacado a Amy del salón, con claras quejas de ella, una vez estuvieron en un pasillo vacío, Sonic se detuvo y bajo a Amy.

Amy: SONIC ¿Por qué hiciste e…?

Sonic: SE MI PAREJA

Amy: ¿Q-que? 0/0

Sonic: si, se mi pareja… en la obra de teatro

Amy: Conque era eso… (Suspira un poco decepcionada) ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me decepciona que sea eso? Sonic es solo un amigo, solo un amigo… (Piensa sorprendida)

Sonic: GRACIAS AMY (Sonríe)

Amy: N-no im-importa (Sonrojada) pero… ¿no eran 4 integrantes?

Sonic: cierto, ¿a quién le podemos pedir que este en nuestro grupo? (piensa) YA LO TENGO (la carga y sale corriendo)

Amy: SONIC… NO ME GUSTAN ESTOS VIAJES (lo abraza)

Sonic: tranquila (la acerca más a él) yo nunca te dejare caer Ames (se da cuenta del apodo que le puso a Amy)

Amy: ¿Ames? 0/0

Sonic: y-yo creo q-que… su-suena (susurra) lindo o/o

Amy: (lo escucha) Sonic…

Sonic: ya llegamos

Amy: Valla tardamos más de lo que creí.

Sonic: bueno….

Amy: Sonic… ¿Qué hiciste?

Sonic: Es que, pasamos frente al salón como unas 6 veces

Amy: ¿Y POR QUE NO TE DETUVISTE?

Sonic: Porque no quería soltarte (Piensa) Es que y-yo h-he… bueno que importa ya estamos aquí, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?

Amy: Es mejor temprano que tarde tarado (Molesta) Aunque me gusto el viaje (Se sonroja) ˆ/ˆ

Tails: CHICOS, hola ¿Qué tal? (Saliendo del salón)

Sonic: Hola Tails, ¿Jay no esta contigo?

Tails: No, se fue con la chica nueva que se transfirió a nuestra clase luego de que unos chicos de la clase C vinieran gritando para conseguir compañeros para un trabajo, ¿ustedes también están aquí por eso?

Amy: Si

Sonic: ¿Harías equipo con nosotros?

Tails: si, ok

Amy: Sonic todavía nos falta una persona

Sonic: ¿Quién podría ser?

¿?: Pe-perdón

Los 3 voltean y ven a una conejita de color crema un tanto nerviosa, ni Sonic ni Amy la reconocen pero Tails si…

Tails: ¡Cream!

Cream: Ah, hola de nuevo Tails (Sonríe) un gusto verte otra vez

Tails: L-lo mismo digo (sonrojado) ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Cream: Es que, tuve algunos problemas y me estoy integrando hoy al instituto, voy en la clase E

Tails: Yo también

Sonic: Tails (Le pasa un brazo por los hombros) ¿Nos presentas?

Cream: Perdón, me Llamo Cream The Rabit, es un placer.

Sonic: Yo soy Sonic The Hedgehog, y ella es Amy Rose

Amy: Un gusto

Cream: Sr. Sonic, su novia es muy bonita…

Sonic: N-No es mi novia (Sonrojado) Aunque es muy bonita ¿verdad?

Amy: SONIC (Sonrojada) -/-

Cream: Disculpa, pero ¿De que hablaban?

Tails: ellos me estaban preguntando si quería estar en su grupo, es de una obra y acepte pero nos falta un integrante

Cream: y-yo ¿podría e-estar c-con ustedes? (con timidez)

Tails: CLARO… digo, digo ¿Qué piensan ustedes chicos?

Sonic/Amy: Por supuesto

Amy: claro que te aceptamos, además, eres una conejita muy simpática (sonríe)

Cream: G-gracias señorita Amy (sonríe)

Tails: bueno equipo es una obra romántica ¿qué obra haremos?

Sonic/Amy: 0-0

Tails: no saben qué obra hacer ¿Verdad? =.=

Sonic/Amy: No ~.~

Cream: Mmm… ¿Qué Tal? Romeo y Julieta

Sonic/Amy/Tails: No muy trágico

Tails: Y… Hamlet

Sonic/Amy: peor todavía

Sonic: La única novela que leí fue Troya

Amy: ¿De verdad la leíste?

Sonic: Vi la película

Amy: -.-##

Sonic: jejejeje XD

Amy: se nota que eres principiante en las historias de romance

Sonic: si (con una gota cayéndole de la frente)

Amy: pero tranquilo Jejeje tengo la obra perfecta… "bajo la misma estrella" *-*

Cream: si esa es muy bonita y me gustó mucho pero… ¿no crees que sería muy repetitiva? Los otros grupos seguramente utilizaran películas

Amy: es una de las más famosas pero creo que los otros grupos no lo usarían (música científica) ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran ustedes, porque en la película la chica muere PERO en el libro NO y como parece que nadie lee… en fin (se acaba la música)

Sonic: ¿es decir?

Amy: La podemos hacer

Tails/Cream/Sonic: SIIII

Sonic: como se esperaba Ames buscando la solución a todo

Amy: G-gracias (sonriente)

Tails: y ¿que esperamos? empecemos a hacer los guiones

Profesor: (tose un poco para que se note su presencia) No se olviden mis alumnos, de que… SIGUEN EN MI CLASE… así que siéntense, además que NO A SONADO LA CAMPANA

Justo en ese momento suena la campana que indica que es la hora del descanso

Tails: (tose) ¿decía usted profesor? ¬w¬

Profesor: Pueden salir alumnos (entre dientes) ¬-¬#

Tails: Ya pensaba yo

Los 4 amigos se fueron de la puerta del aula de clases y se encontraban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela, pensando cómo iban a realizar el guion.

Sonic: ¿qué papel ara cada quién?

Amy: Mmm… ¿Cream te gustaría ser la protagonista?

Cream: ¿Y-yo? No gracias señorita Amy… a usted le quedaría bien ese papel, usted puede hacerlo

Amy: Mmm… ok

Sonic: ¿y yo?

Amy: tú serás el segundo personaje principal

Sonic: ¿E-es decir q-que s-seré tu novio? °/°

Amy: S-si /

Tails: Yo no soy bueno actuando yo estaré detrás de bambalinas, investigare la música de fondo y los efectos

Cream: yo puedo traer los trajes que van a utilizar

Amy: ok los dos estarán detrás de bambalinas

Sonic: ¿Amy?

Amy: ¿sí?

Sonic: ¿estas anotando todo esto?

Amy: No (rascándose la cabeza) pero lo anotare

Amy saca su cuaderno y empieza a anotar todo

Sonic: ok listo y ¿ahora qué?... ¿esperen no escuchan algo?

Al fondo se escuchaba un montón de gente gritando y cada vez se escuchaba más y más fuertes cuando la ola de personas estaba a punto de atropellarlos

Chico 1: ¡HICIERON MAS PIZZA!

Chica 1: QUITENSE ATRABESADOS QUEREMOS PIZZA

Chico 2: YO INVITO LA PIZZA

Todas las personas: SIIIII

Amy: creo que tenemos que… SALIR DE AQUÍ

Los 4: AHHHH

3…2…1… POM

La ola de personas los había atropellado (literalmente)

Amy: ¿sigo viva? (pegada en el piso)

Sonic: Creo que yo no… porque estoy viendo un Ángel *-*

Amy: Awww Sonic… ¿PORQUE VES ESE CHILIDOG?

Sonic: Jajajaja era broma, era broma XD

Amy: ¬-¬#

Sonic: ¿dónde están Cream y tails?

Amy: creo que se lo llevo la ola

Y efectivamente lo había echo

Tails: CREAM, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Cream: ESTOY AQUÍ

Tails: NO SE DONDE ES "AQUÍ" SE MAS CLARA

Cream: ESTOY ENTRE 2 CHICOS

Tails: MAS ESPECIFICA

Cream: UNO ES RUBIO

Tails: AUN MAS, NO TE VEO

Cream: NO DEJA DE VER ARRIBA Y NO PARA DE GRITAR, MEJOR DIME DONDE ESTAS TU

Tails: ESTOY ENTRE LA PARED Y UNA CHICA QUE NO DEJA DE EMPUJARME. YA SE, SALTA PARA QUE TE VEA

Cream: OK (Empieza a saltar) ¿YA ME VEZ?

Tails: NO, Y AHORA LA CHICA QUE TENGO ATRÁS ESTA SALTANDO

Cream: EL CHICO RUBIO NO ME DEJA VER

Tails/Cream: OYE YA MUEVETE (Gritan con los ojos cerrados) ¿Eh? (Los abren y se ven el uno al otro) Ohm eras tú…

Momento incomodo fue el que se formó a su alrededor, pero no duro mucho porque la ola los volvió a arrastrar separándolos, ahora de verdad…

De vuelta con los erizos…

Sonic: amy, ¿tú tienes hambre?

Amy: No, tuve suficiente en el primer descanso, y no quiero ver a esa horda de caníbales (Tiembla) Me da escalofríos solo pensar en cómo estará la cafetería…

 _En la cafetería_

Chico1: DENOS PIZZA…

Chico2: NUNCA, ES NUESTRA

Chico1: COMPAÑEROS (Hablándole a los que tenía atrás) TOMAREMOS ESA PIZZA

Ola1: SI

Chico1: POR LA PIZZA, POR EL QUESO, Y POR EL HAMBRE

Ola1: SI

Chico1: ESTO ES ¡ESPARTA!

Chico2: DEFENDAMOS LAS PIZZA

Ola2: ¡SI!

Con los erizos…

Sonic: Yo tampoco, ¿quieres caminar un rato por el patio? Aún nos queda algo de tiempo…

Amy: Claro…

Los 2 erizos se dirigían al patio, mientras en la cafetería, la guerra de Esparta por la pizza seguía

Tails: (escondido junto a Cream)

Cream: VAMOS A MORIR AQUÍ

Justo en ese momento entro el profesor y todos se quedaron callados mientras al fondo un grillo sonaba

Profesor: ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER ESTE DESASTRE?

Nadie respondió

Profesor: DIJE, ¿COMO SE ATREVAN A HACER ESTE DESASTRE? (le cae una bandeja en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente)

Ola1: ¡ESPARTA!

Mientras la guerra se reanudaba Cream y Tails lograron salir utilizando el cuerpo de profesor como escudo.

Cream: Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos

Tails: Jejeje creo que fue un poco rudo y… ¿dónde están los chicos?

Cream: creo que ellos nos deben estar buscando

Con los erizos

Amy: ¿no deberíamos estar buscando a Cream y Tails?

Sonic: no… estarán bien

¿?: Yo no creería de esa forma

¿?: Si, estuvimos a punto de morir

Amy: Jejeje hola Tails, hola Cream (rascándose la cabeza muy apenada)

Sonic: A hola ¿cómo les fue?

Tails: No quiero ni recordarlo

Amy:…

Cream: guerra de Esparta por la pizza

Tails/Cream: (le da un escalofrió)

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Tails: fue horrible

Sonic: sigo sin entender

Cream: olvídalo

Amy: ya debemos entrar a los salones, ya va a sonar la campana

Sonic: tienes razón… MUY BIEN CHICOS ADIOS (toma a Amy estilo princesa y sale corriendo)

Tails: y… nos volvieron a dejar solos ¬¬

Luego de que el director interviniera con la Guerra de Esparta por la pizza todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones… claro que con un castigo de 2 meses, después de esto el día paso con tranquilidad exceptuando la nueva pelea entre Sonic y Sally por que la anterior volvió a insultar a Amy (esto se está volviendo muy repetitivo). Sonó la campana dejando libres los chicos de su tortura.

Sonic: POR FIN ACABO EL DIA, ME HA PARECIDO ETERNO ~.~

Amy: ese profesor quería hacernos sufrir

Sonic: ~_~

Los 2 erizos se dirigen asía sus departamentos, pero de golpe empezó a llover

Amy: SONIC HAY QUE APRESURARSE O NOS MOJAREMOS MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTAMOS (Empapada)

Sonic: DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO (Carga a Amy y sale corriendo a toda velocidad)

Llegaron a los edificios… muy empapados

Amy: Gracias

Sonic: no hay de que

Amy: hace frio, será mejor entrar rápido, nos vemos mañana Sonic (busca en su bolso) HO, HO

Sonic: ¿Qué paso?

Amy: deje mis llaves en la cama y mi mama no volverá si no a las 6

Sonic: pero si son la 4:12

Amy: Mmm… tendré que esperarla aquí afuera

Sonic: NO, no puedes quedarte aquí te resfriaras

Amy: pues ¿en dónde podría quedarme?

Sonic: En mi casa

 ** _Bien, no ha sido lo mismo que la vez pasada, pero bueno, sin mucho que decir, les dejo este final abierto y nos vemos la próxima semana…_**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**

 ** _(Extraño a Mitsuki TT_TT)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Color de una canion

**_Mitsuki: Hola ya volví, ¿me extrañaron?_**

 ** _Yu: N i que furas tan importante (comiendo)_**

 ** _Mitsuki: ¬¬### ¿sabes que lei el capitulo anterior no?_**

 ** _Yu: ¿y eso que?_**

 ** _Mitsuki: no se, esto te suena: (Extraño a Mitsuki TT_TT)_**

 ** _Yu: N-no ¬3¬_**

 ** _Mitsuki: (le golpea con una barita) Aja como no_**

 ** _Yu: Auch, como sea que empiece el cap_**

 ** _Mitsuki: El tema de esta semana es..._**

 ** _EL COLOR DE UNA CANCION_**

Amy: pues ¿en dónde podría quedarme?

Sonic: En mi casa

Shock total para Amy que se puso de mil y un colores.

Amy: ¿QUE? SO-SONIC, co-como pu-puedes de-decir al-algo así

Sonic: Vamos Ames, no tienes mejor opción, y no quiero que te enfermes…

Amy: O-ok

Los 2 erizos entraron al departamento del chico, Él le dijo a Amy que esperara un momento en la sala en lo que el iba por unas toallas, cuando se fue Amy no resistió la curiosidad y se puso a revisar por todos lados, no se detuvo hasta encontrar una foto familiar donde Sonic salía con sus padres, una chica que parecía ser su hermana (Por el parecido) y una chica más que no parecía tener nada en común con la familia del chico…

Sonic: ¿Qué haces Ames? (Viendo por encima de su hombro)

Amy: SONIC

Luego de ese grito Amy empezó a malabarear la foto con tal de que no callera, cosa que logro por milagro…

Sonic: Wow, ¿Por qué esa reacción?

Amy: Es que es tomaste por sorpresa… (Sonrisa nerviosa)

Sonic: ok disculpa si te sorprendí, será mejor que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, esta está muy mojada

Amy: Ok, pero ¿Qué ropa me pondré?

Sonic: déjame buscar en mi armario que te vas a poner, mientras tanto vete a bañar (la extiende la toalla)

Amy: (toma la toalla) muy bien ¿Dónde está el baño?

Sonic: esta acá, al final del pasillo (le enseña donde está)

Amy: ok (entra al baño y cierra la puerta)

Sonic: buscare tu ropa (se va)

Con Amy

Amy: (se acerca a la ducha y abre la llave del agua caliente) listo, esta tibia (pensando) quien será esa chica que vi en la foto, mmm… debe ser una prima de Sonic… espero

Mientras Amy se duchaba, Sonic buscaba entre su armario ropa para Amy

Sonic: Mi cuarto en un desastre no sé qué camisas están sucias o no, será mejor ordenar (suspira) =_=

Amy: SONIC

Sonic: creo que Ames ya termino, ¿qué ropa le llevo? (mira en lo más profundo de su armario) ¿Qué es esto? (lo toma) o es mi chaqueta, bueno esto está limpio (va a la puerta de la habitación en donde esta Amy)

Amy: (detrás de la puerta medio abierta para que no la viera) Sonic, no me veas -

Sonic: no te estoy viendo (le extiende la ropa con una mano y con la otra se tapa los ojos)

Amy: (toma la ropa y cierra la puerta) ¿Qué es esto?

Sonic: es mi chaqueta, me queda un poco grande a mí y pienso que te debe quedar enorme a ti, además fue lo único que encontré entre el desastre que está en mi habitación

Amy: (sale de la habitación ya vestida) esto me queda como un vestido

Sonic: si un poco

Amy: ¿un poco? ¬¬

Sonic: ok ok, mucho, pero te ves bien

Amy: si tú lo dices

Sonic: si quieres ve a la sala, puedes ver televisión yo voy a arreglar mi cuarto, es todo un desastre

Amy: y que tal si mejor ¿voy contigo?

Sonic: lo siento es muy peligroso para ti, allí adentro pueden haber desechos tóxicos

Amy: exagerado ¬¬

Sonic: XD

Los dos fueron al cuarto de Sonic, a limpiarlo

Amy: Wow

Sonic: ¿Que paso, muy desordenado?

Amy: No, no está muy desordenado, solo la ropa tirada por todo el piso

Sonic: Si ahora (se sienta en la cama, toma un gancho te ropa y le coloca un calcetín sucio en la punta) A trabajar esclava, o tendrás que enfrentarte a la furia del calcetín SUCIO

Amy: Payaso

Sonic: No, payaso no, REY DE LA CIUDAD DE ASQUEROLANDIA

Amy: ¿empezamos o no? ¬¬###

Sonic: ok Amy (voz desanimada)

Amy: mejor

Sonic: (se levanta y deja el gancho calcetín en la cama) ok a empezar (empieza a recoger la ropa)

Amy: claro pero primero (se lanza en la cama y toma el gancho calcetín) SUFRIRAS LA FURIA DEL CALSETIN SUCIO

Sonic: TRAIDORA T-T

Y empieza la pelea, ya después de unos 34 minutos, estaba todo arreglado

Amy: (se tira en la cama) que agotador

Sonic: (tirado en la cama) si muy agotador

Amy mira hacia la derecha y nota que hay una guitarra

Amy: es tuya (señala la guitarra)

Sonic: a, sí, si es mía, toco un poco

Amy: ¿puedes tocar una canción?

Sonic: preferiría no hacerlo

Amy: por fa

Sonic: ÑE

Amy: por fiiis

Sonic: NO, no te va a gustar y te vas a burlar

Amy: claro que no, Sonic, Por fa :c

Sonic: AAAHHHH, ok, pero no te burles

Sonic toma la guitarra y luego de afinarla, empieza a tocar, a Amy la melodía se le hace conocida, cuando parece que Sonic va a cantar, Amy por impulso lo hace en su lugar

Amy:

 _Puede ser la mantequilla de maní con jalea de mi  
Usted puede ser el que siento mariposas en mi vientre  
Usted puede ser el capitán y yo puedo ser tu primer oficial  
Usted puede ser el escalofrío que me siento en nuestra primera cita _

Díganle irónico si quieren pero la voz de Amy iba perfecta con la canción e iba perfectamente sincronizada con la guitarra de Sonic…

 _Usted puede ser el héroe y puedo ser tu patada lateral  
Puede ser la lágrima que lloro si alguna vez nos dividimos  
Puede ser la lluvia de la nube cuando esta lloviendo  
O usted puede ser el sol cuando resplandece en la mañana_

 _Y no sé porque esta nublado sin ti Porque chico tú me completas a mí y sé que con el tiempo veremos que somos todo lo que necesitamos_

 _Porque eres la manzana de mi pastel  
Tú eres la paja a mi baya  
Usted es el humo de mi alta  
Y usted es el que me quiero casar _

_Porque tú eres el único para mí (para mí)  
Y yo soy la única para ti (para ti)  
Usted toma la suma de nosotros (de nosotros)  
Y somos el par perfecto_

 _Somos el par perfecto  
Somos el par perfecto  
Bebé tú y yo  
Somos el par perfecto _

Sonic se detuvo...

Amy: ¿Qué pasa?

Sonic: Na-nada, solo que t-tienes muy b-bonita voz (sonrojado) °/°

Amy: … (Sonrojada)

Silencio incomodo…

Sonic: Me-mejor voy por algo d-de tomar o/o

Amy: ok °/°

Sonic se dirige a la cocina por un refresco que tenía guardado en su nevera y dos vasos con hielo.

Sonic: bebida a domicilio (le da un vaso con hielo y le sirve refresco)

Amy: gracias ˆuˆ

Sonic: (se sirve) no es nad…

Ruge un estomago

Sonic: A-aaa Amy p-perdón y-yo…

Amy: (ruge su estómago)

Sonic: O fuiste tu

Amy: S-sí, (agacha la cabeza con vergüenza)

Sonic: L-lo siento, yo n-no tengo comida… Oye que tal si compramos algo de…

 _Tock… Tock… Tock_

Sonic: ¿Quién sera?

Los dos van al pasillo y Sonic abre la puerta

¿?: Hola Sonic

Sonic: Hola señora Rose

Mama A: Disculpa ¿no has visto a Ameli…?

Amy: ¿Mama?

Mama A: ¿Amelia?

Silencio incomodo, todo se había callado, hasta los ruidos de la calle se callaron.

Amy: Ma-mama, no es lo que piensas…

Sonic: Se-señora vera…

Antes de terminar la frase Sonic estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Mama A: Amelia (Amy asintió asustada) Vamos

Amy: Pe-pero So-Sonic…

Mama: VAMOS (Con un aura asesina rodeándola)

Amy y su mama salieron del departamento de Sonic y entraron al suyo, Amy se cambió a su pijama y su mama la hizo sentarse en el sofá con ella.

Mama A: ¿Y Bien?

Amy: ¿Bien… qué?

Mama A:… ESTOY TAN FELIZ, PENSE QUE TERMINARIAS SOLA Y CON 5 GATOS, NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE SOY AL SABER QUE NO ES ASÍ, ¡Ahora Vainilla me debe 3000 yens! SI QUE ALEGRIA.

Amy: Mama, mama, mama, MAMA (Su madre se detiene) Primero, ¿Qué es esta actitud cuando casi matas a Sonic antes? Y ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE VAINILLA TE DEBE 3000 YENS? Y MAS IMPORTANTE AUN ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE TU HIJA SERA UNA VIEJA SOLITARIA CON GATOS?

Mama A: Bien a lo primero, Sonic me agrada bastante, pero un padre no se puede mostrar feliz por encontrar a su hija adolescente en esa situación… al menos no frente a alguien que no sea de la familia, en lo segundo… Bueno… Vainilla y yo apostamos, cual de nuestras hijas conseguiría novio primero… y con respecto a lo último… Admítelo, nunca hablas con chicos, y cuando te preguntaron si te gustaría salir con alguien a los 6 años dijiste que querías vivir sola toda tu vida… Era algo que no se podía evitar…

Amy: Mama… (Avergonzada) sigo diciendo, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Mama A: Oh Vamos, Admítelo, sabes que todo lo que digo es verdad.

Amy: Mama… Eso es Bullyng

Mama A: Y ¿desde cuándo?

Amy: Desde cuando ¿Qué?

Mama A: ¿Desde cuando Sonic es tu novio?

Amy: NO ES MI NOVIO /

Mama A: Pero antes no lo negaste, y estas sonrojada

Amy: MAMA, Y-YO, N-NO… es d-decir… p-pero claro q-que n-no… OLVIDALO, me voy a mi cuarto =/= (se va)

Mama A: (pensando) puede que aún no estén juntos pero como van las cosas, muy pronto lo estarán (toma el teléfono y llama)

-llamada-

¿?: Hola Ángela ¿Cómo has estado?

Mama A: Hola Vainilla, estoy bien solo llamaba para decirte que vallas preparando mi dinero

Vainilla: Ahhh, lo ciento pero mi hija ya tiene a un chico que le gusta, están linda, habla tan emocionada de él (presumiendo)

Ángela (mama A): pero Amy ha progresado muy bien con su chico (presumiendo)

Vainilla: Ahhh, te oyes tan segura pues, ¿qué tal si ponemos esto más interesante?

Angela: ¿Cómo?

Vainilla: subiremos la apuesta el doble (retándola)

Angela: (Pensando) Muy bien con que así estarán las cosas- triple y trato

Vainilla: ok, prepárate para perder ese dinero

Ángela: mejor prepárate tú, porque te dejare en banca rota (cuelga)

 ** _Mitsuki: La mama de Amy da miedo ~n~_**

 ** _Yu: lo se TT-TT pobre Sonic, en su funeral volaran los ángeles azules y todos lanzaran flores a su ataúd seguido de… (Interrumpido)_**

 ** _Mitsuki: ok, ya_**

 ** _Yu: arruinaste mi inspiración ¬¬_**

 ** _Mitsuki: ya deberíamos despedirnos, estos lectores están esperando_**

 ** _Yu: ok, ok ¬-¬… Sayonara :3_**

 ** _Mitsuki: Bey~ Bey~ ;3_**


	6. Chapter 6: Black Saturday

**_Mitsuki: hola, queridos lectores, lamentando el caso Yu no pudo venir hoy… U-U (ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA, POR FIN ME ENCARGO DE ESTA PARTE YO SOLA *U*) Este cap no se trata nada más del sonamy, tenemos una nueva PAREJA ENTRANDO EN JUEGO (YEIIIII) Y… sin más preámbulos, ¡EMPESEMOS! OuO_**

 **Sábado, el color de este día nunca fue tan oscuro**

Amanece en la ciudad y vemos a Amy parada en la puerta de la casa de Sonic, la eriza toco la puerta hace 5 minutos y se estaba cansado de esperar…

Amy: SONIC ABRE LA PUERTA (La puerta se abre) Estaba abierta…

La eriza entra a la casa y encuentra al erizo aun en el lugar donde lo dejaron la noche anterior ahora roncando.

Amy: ¿Sonic?

Sonic: ZZZZZZ

Amy: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: ZZZZZZZZZ

Amy: SONIC

Sonic: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Amy: ¬¬ (toma una almohada y le pega)

Sonic: AHHHH SEÑORA ROSE ES EN SERIO YO NO HICE NADA (se despierta asustado)

Amy: 0-0

Sonic: Amy ¡¿Y tú mama?! (Levantandose de golpe)

Amy: En mi casa 0-0

Sonic: ¿QUE? ELLA ESTABA AQUÍ HACE UN MOMETO

Amy: ¿Qué? Sonic creo que mi mamá te dio un golpe demasiado fuerte y por eso estas…

Sonic: (interrumpiéndola) OYE, OYE, OYE ¿cómo que tu mama me golpeo?

Amy: ¿ni de eso te acuerdas?

Sonic: no entiendo nada T-T (le ruje el estómago) Y TENGO HAMBRE

Amy: primero, mi mama te golpeo dejándote inconsciente y creo que pasaste toda la noche así

Sonic: WOW 0-0 que intenso…

Amy: Y lo segundo… yo te puedo preparar algo de comer :)

Sonic: N-no Amy, no hay necesidad

Amy: Tranquilo, no hay problema (va a la cocina)

Sonic: espera (va con ella)

Amy llego a la cocina pero se sorprendió al ver un desastre total y asqueroso, comida por doquier, muchas cajas de pizza vacías, y goteras de refresco…

Amy: Wow o-e ¿Sonic?

Sonic: N-no… Nunca aprendí a cocinar (Avergonzado)

Amy: si nunca aprendiste a cocinar ¿Por qué decidiste vivir solo?

Sonic: pensé que el servicio a domicilio se encargaría de todo esto

Amy: Mmm… será mejor empezar a ordenar esta zona de desastre (empezando a recoger y botar en una bolsa de basura)

Sonic: Amy ya te dije que no hay necesidad de ayu…

Amy: (interrumpiéndolo) ¿en serio quieres ordenar esto tu solo?

Sonic: No…

Amy: eso pensé

Un pedazo de pizza se tiembla

Amy: (ve a la pizza) ¿Qué le pasa a esta pizza?

Sonic: ¡Amy! Por favor no te alarmes

Amy: ¿Por qué habría de alarmarme? Es solo un pedazo de pizza que tiembla (a la pizza le salen patas) AHHHHHH MATALA, MATALA, MATALA (toma un bate de Baseball)

Sonic: AMY ESPERA NO LA MATES

Amy: ¿POR QUE NO HABRIA DE MATAR ESA COSA? (corriendo e intentando matar a la pizza con el bat)

Sonic: porque es mi mascota

Amy: TIENES UNA PIZZA DE MASCOTA (acorralando a la pizza)

Sonic: eso es despectivo se llama pizaraña

Amy: ¿QUE, LE TIENES NOMBRE A ESA COSA? SONIC ESO ES UN MUTANTE (a punto de matar a la pizaraña)

Sonic: NOOOOOOO

Pizaraña: (lanza una telaraña de queso y le quita el bate a Amy)

Sonic: 0-0 no sabía que podía hacer eso

Amy: AHHHHH SONIC (huyendo de la pizaraña)

Sonic: lo siento pizaraña pero tendré que exterminarte T-T (corre y atrapa a la pizaraña) esto me duele más a mí que a ti (lanza a la pizaraña por la ventana)

Amy: hiciste lo correcto Sonic u-u

Sonic: lo se, lo se T-T ahora está libre

Amy: …

Sonic: ¿quieres ver una película?

Amy: claro ^3^ pero primero te voy a preparar el desayuno

Sonic: pero sigue sucia la cocina…

Amy: ¿no puedes limpiarlo con tu súper velocidad?

Sonic: si pero… ver la cocina me recuerda a pizaraña

Amy: ok entonces será mejor empezar a recoger

Sonic: (le ruje el estómago)

Amy: no puedo cocinar si no está la cocina limpia

Sonic: ok… (Recoge todo súper rápido) listo COMIDA

Amy: De acuerdo, dame un momento (Revisa el refrigerador y las repisas para después tomar un paquete de pasta y una bandeja de carne molida) Sera espagueti con albóndigas…

Sonic: Deja que te ayude.

Amy: Ok, pon a hervir el agua en lo que yo empiezo a hacer las albóndigas.

Sonic: Ok

Sonic toma una olla grande y la llena con agua, luego la pone en la cocina y la enciende a toda potencia, según él para que hierva más rápido, se aburre y se queda dormido…

Amy: Sonic (lo ve dormir) SONIC (El erizo se despierta)

Sonic: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa, nos atacan aliens?!

Amy: Sonic, ¿Qué paso con el agua?

Sonic: tranquila Ames, está en esta olla (La abre y a olla está vacía) ¿Pero… y el agua?

Amy: Ah~… Sonic mejor me encargo yo (Poniendo a hervir el agua de nuevo, y preparando todo mientras Sonic la ve) Sonic, mejor ve a hacer otra cosa, me pones nerviosa viéndome tanto.

Sonic: Ok (Se va a la sala)

Amy: Y NO HAGAS NINGUNA IDIOTEZ

Sonic: (Ve un encendedor, fuegos artificiales y un bate) NO, FUERA IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ

Amy: ¿QUE DIJISTE SONIC? (Preguntando desde la cocina)

Sonic: ¡No Amy, Nada! (Ve las cosas) Nada…

Luego de unos 30 minutos amy ya término de preparar la comida y de servirla en la mesa, entonces va por Sonic, y lo encuentra en posición fetal en una esquina.

Amy: Sonic

Sonic: (No responde)

Amy: Sonic… (Le toca el hombro)

Sonic: Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada… (Repetía Sonic con los ojos en blanco)

Amy: Sonic

Sonic: Nada, nada, nada…

Amy: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: Nada, nada, nada…

Amy: ¡SONIC! (Lo abofetea)

Sonic: ¡¿QUE, QUIEN, COMO, DONDE?! Ah… Amy, ¿la comida ya está?

Amy: E-eh, si, Sonic ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sonic: No, nada, ¿Por qué?

Amy: Por nada en especial, vamos a comer.

Sonic: Jejejeje ok, ok

En la cocina sobre la mesa se encontraban dos platos de espagueti con albóndigas (no se ilusionen son 2 platos no 1 XD) los dos erizos se sientan y empiezan a comer.

Amy: y… ¿Qué te parece?

Sonic: Ames esto esta… DELICIOSO *w* ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto? (comiendo)

Amy: bueno… Jejeje ^/^

Después de su almuerzo fueron a ver una película en la sala. Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí se encontraba una eriza amarilla caminando por las calles, viendo de tienda en tienda…

María: Esos idiotas, pedirme, no, obligarme a hacer grupo con ello y dejándome haciendo todo para ellos irse de fiesta… y no tengo nadie con quien hacer grupo a parte de ellos TT_TT

María llevaba ya más de 3 horas comprando las cosas necesarias para la obra, tenía casi todo, solo le faltaba conseguir el vestuario, entro en una tienda de ropa y fue a una sección gótica, habían quedado de hacer romeo y Julieta…

 _Hurra…_

Los chicos de la clase "A" sí que eran originales, estaba buscando el vestuario de los chicos y choca con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

María: Perdón no vi por donde iba.

¿?: Mira por dónde vas… (Dijo sin mirarla)

María: Ya dije que lo siento (Molesta)

¿?: Ya lo oí (En eso la ve) yo también lo siento, de acuerdo (yéndose)

María: Que raro, aunque me recordó a alguien…

La chica prefirió no darle muchas vueltas y termino de buscar la ropa que necesitaba y salió del lugar, estaba muy cansada por lo que pensó en llamar un taxi, idea que desecho casi de inmediato al ver que no tenía dinero suficiente, prefirió caminar, aunque no tenía más opción, cuando le faltaban solo 2 calles alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo dentro de un callejón.

María: ¡Och! ¡Oye ¿Qué te ocurre?!

Chico: Un chica tan linda caminando sola es como invitarme a pasar un buen rato (Acorralándola contra la pared)

María: De-déjame ir (Asustada)

Chico: Ni lo pienses, voy a disfrutar esto…

María está muy asustada, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría, el chico estuvo a punto de quitarle su primer beso, pero se apartó de golpe, al ver bien, vio al chico en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y al chico que vio en la tienda delante de ella.

¿?: No hagas tanto ruido (Molesto)

Chico: ¡¿Sabes quién soy?!

¿?: No lo sé ni me importa

Chico: Ya verás…

¿?: ¿Qué veré? (Con una aura asesina asustando al chico) Eso pensé, largo.

El chico se va corriendo muy molesto y humillado, mientras María miraba como se iba muy aliviada…

María: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

¿?: No lo hice por ayudarte, así que por favor muévete me estorbas el paso.

María: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: No sabes que antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien debes decirle el tuyo.

María: Soy María Graham, ¿y tú?

¿?: (La ve con el ceño fruncido) Soy Shadow H. Nightmare

María: Un placer Shadow…

Shadow: No puedo decir lo mismo (Caminando a una puerta del callejón y sacando unas llaves) Adiós (Entrando y cerrando la puerta)

María: Que pesado… (Fastidiada) Aun así… Gracias (Sonriendo)

Luego de ese incidente María llego a su casa sin problemas, evito contarles a sus padres del incidente del chico cerca de su casa y se fue a su habitación y preparo las cosas de la obra durante la poca tarde que le quedaba, cuando termino ya se le había hecho de noche por lo que se fue a dormir.

María: Shadow… me parece que escuchado ese nombre…

Mientras vemos a Sonic por la ventana encendiendo fuegos artificiales y golpeándolos con un bate.

Sonic: ¡VIVA EL INPULSO DE IDIOTEZ!

Amy: (detrás de la puerta cerrada con llave) SONIC YA PARA

Sonic: ¡NUNCA!

 ** _Mitsuki: hola nuevamente ¿les gusto el capítulo?_**

 ** _Yu: ¡MITSUKI! NO ME VUELVAS A ENCERRAR EN EL ARMARIO PARA HACER LAS NOTAS TU SOLA, había arañas… muchas arañas… Y TE JURO QUE HABIA UNA PIZZA._**

 ** _Mitsuki: Yo, Jejejeje… (Gota en la cabeza) bueno… será mejor que ya me valla (alejándose de espaldas)_**

 ** _Yu: NI PIENSES QUE ESCAPARAS_**

 ** _Mitsuki: AHHHH (Corriendo)_**

 ** _Yu: chicos tengo que atrapar a Mitsuki, así que me despido por el resto del Año, nos vemos el 10 de enero… Sayonara :3_**

 ** _Mitsuki: (apareciendo al lado de Yu) Bey~ Bey~ ;3_**


End file.
